Two Moons
by BunnySyong
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, pewaris tahta klan elf. Park Chanyeol, jendral kaum werewolf. Apa yang terjadi ketika dua pemegang masa depan dua kaum terbesar yang juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan di negeri Liestaum ini bertemu? akankah sebuah pertempuran tercipta? atau akahkan kisah cinta manis yang mengalir? Chanbaek and other pairings! mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

**_TWO_**** MOONS**

**copyright by BunnySyong a.k.a Choi Hanra**

**A ChanBaek fanfiction, other pair might appear**

**Genre(s): Fantasy, romance, Angst, Supernatural**

**Warnings: a bit western, typo, unidentified plot, alur kacau dan lambat.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

Suara langkah seorang wanita paruh baya bergema di lorong panjang tersebut. Kakinya yang jenjang membawanya menyusuri lorong itu menuju sebuah pintu kayu besar di ujung lain lorong tersebut.

_Krieett_

"_Milady,_ sudah waktunya untuk berangkat"

Gadis muda yang dipanggil _milady _itu berhenti menggoreskan pena bulunya, dan lalu mengangkat dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan, dimana wanita paruh baya tadi berdiri.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku segera kesana, Ryeowook-ah." Wanita yang di panggil Ryeowook itupun mengangguk sekilas dan berlalu pergi.

Gadis itupun berdiri dan merapikan buku-buku tebal di hadapannya, menggulung kertas yang tadi ditulisinya, dan mengikatnya dengan tali tipis lalu memasukan semuanya kedalam tasnya.

Byun Baekhyun, nama gadis tadi. Sekilas dia memang terlihat seperti gadis biasa, tapi tidak, tidak jika kau menyandang predikat sebagai pewaris tahta Reiheym. Nama klan elf terkuat di seluruh Liestaum. Nama klan yang paling disegani, bahkan di ras-ras lain. Bagaimana tidak, jika hampir setengah dari orang-orang terhebat sepanjang sejarah menyandang nama itu di belakang nama mereka. Dan keluarga Byun adalah pewaris mereka.

Disandangnya tas yang berisi buku-buku tebal tadi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Disusurinya lorong panjang tadi sembari mengulang-ulang hal-hal baru yang tadi dipelajarinya. Tentang rahasia-rahasia kaum elf.

"Lunaela."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang pria tinggi besar yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan kanak-kanaknya yang diberikan oleh kakeknya, sekaligus merupakan nama lainnya, lunaela, yang berarti bulan purnama dalam bahasa elf kuno.

"_leir, _Ayah" jawabnya, sambil menaikkan tas yang di bawanya ke punggung kuda perak kesayangnya, Leistein. Ya, gadis ini memang akan pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman klan Reiheym menuju Theiran, ibukota Liestaum.

"Kau berhati-hatilah. Kau tahu bahwa Hutan Putih itu bukanlah rute aman menuju ibukota. Biarpun ayah tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasi makhluk-makhluk disana biarpun kau baru sepuluh tahun." Luna menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, lalu melompat naik ke atas Leistein.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Ayah juga harus menjaga kesehatan ayah selama aku tidak ada. Aku berangkat dulu, doakan aku. _Semoga bintang di langit melindungimu_" ucapnya, dan memberikan salam berkat kaum elf dalam bahasa kuno. Dan dipacunya Leistein meninggalkan kediamannya, menuju Theiran.

'Theiran, aku datang'

* * *

NAHAHAHA, ini baru epilognya. cerita ini akan sedikit membingungkan jika kalian bukan penikmat fantasy yang pekat dan dalam. karena Bunny adalah penggila roman fantasy, dan ini adalah fiksi fantasi pertama Bunny. aslinya sudah pernah Bunny post di blog, tpi responnya kurang jadi Bunny post remakenya disini.

Cerita ini berlatar di sebuah dimensi fantasi, dengan negara terbesar yang di kenal sebagai Liestaum. cerita ini juga akan banyak mengandung unsur barat, dan akan lebih menjurus ke eropa dari pada US. Kisah fantasy yang agak pasaran sebenarnya, dan banyak otak yang bersatu di cerita ini. Bunny harap kalian suka.

epilognya memang labil, dan masih sangat kabur. mungkin bunny akan double update. kalian akan mengerti seiring cerita ini berjalan. yah, intinya cerita ini sangat tidak korea.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Back Home

**TWO MOONS**

**copyright by BunnySyong a.k.a Choi Hanra**

**A ChanBaek fanfiction, other pair might appear**

**Genre(s): Fantasy, romance, Angst, Supernatural**

**Warnings: a bit western, typo, unidentified plot, alur kacau dan lambat.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: COMING BACK HOME

_._

_._

_3 tahun kemudian_

Baekhyun melipat surat dari ayahnya, lalu direnggangkannya tangannya ke belakang, tanda bahwa tubuhnya pegal. Dia memang sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dalam berbagai bahasa di hadapannya.

'Aku butuh istirahat sejenak, semua simbol-simbol dan manta-mantra kuno itu membuatku pusing. Dan surat ayah sama sekali tidak membantu.'

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya di asrama Fiestryn, asrama untuk mereka yang datang dari seluruh Liestaum ke Theiran untuk belajar.

Theiran, meskipun menyandang predikat 'ibukota', Theiran memang lebih dikenal sebagai kota pelajar, tetapi arsitektur Theiran yang luar biasa juga membuatnya dikenal sebagai kota kecil yang indah. Biarpun Theiran termasuk dalam jajaran kota-kota kecil Lieastaum, kekuatan militer Theiran tidak boleh diremehkan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak taman kota, tempat favoritnya selain kamarnya, arena panah, dan perpustakaan. Taman kota di hari itu tidak terlalu ramai, dan angin bertiup lembut, membelai wajah Baekhyun dan memainkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang pucat. Baekhyun menghela napas, teringat isi surat dari ayahnya yang tadi dibacanya.

'Ayah memintaku pulang, pasukan Reiheym membutuhkanku untuk ikut dalam pertempuran di tanah Dawngard, agar aku bisa membalaskan kematian ibu. Kemampuan sihirku memang diperlukan, tetapi yang diinginkan ayah adalah kemampuan memanahku.' Batinnya sembari kembali menghela napas panjang.

Selama beberapa waktu Baekhyun hanya berjalan-jalan sambil memikirkan apakah dia akan pulang atau tidak. Dan tak lama kemudian, diputuskannya bahwa dia akan pulang, dan bertempur di tanah Dawngard.

* * *

**Kediaman Byun**

Kediaman Byun pagi itu tampak sibuk, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut nona muda mereka yang pulang setelah tiga tahun.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan gerbang rumah besar tersebut, menunggu _lady_nya. Dan tak lama yang ditunggu tiba menunggangi Leistein. Sang penunggang pun melompat turun,

"Salam, _milady_"

Baekhyun membalas salam yang diberikan Ryeowook kepadanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya sekilas.

"Tolong urus Leistein, Ryeowook-ah. Ayah?"

"Di ruangannya, _milady_" ucap Ryeowook yang kemudian berlalu pergi sembari menuntun Liestein ke istalnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama tiga tahun. Rumah itu masih sama dengan yang ada di ingatannya. Tiang-tiang pualam, letak lukisan-lukisan hasil karya ibunya, bahkan karpet beludru merah tua yang melapisi tangga yang sedang ditapakinya, menuju ruangan ayahnya di ujung sayap barat rumah tersebut.

"_Atra esterni ono theildun, Farthen" Kiranya keberuntungan beseratamu, Ayah._

Byun Sangjoon, ayah Baekhyun, mengangkat kepalanya mendengar salam yang diucapkan putrinya tadi. Segeralah dia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu, dimana putri bungsunya berdiri, dan memeluknya.

"_Leir! _Baekhyun! Kapan kau sampai, _aeril?_" tanya Sangjoon setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baru saja. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan ayah? Apakah kau sudah mulai memikirkan strategi perang? Bukankah itu masih terlalu cepat, _farthen_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja ayahnya, dan melihat peta wilayah selatan Liestaum, Argonia, tempat dimana tanah Dawngard berada.

"_Aeril, _pertempuran kali ini bukanlah pertempuran biasa, kita akan berhadapan dengan kaum manusia serigala. Jadi tentu saja strategi pertempuran kali ini harus kita pikirkan matang-matang."

"Tetapi aku tidak melihat perlunya berpikir terlalu jauh. Letakkan saja pasukan umpan di garis depan, pemanah di tengah, dan perapal di bagian belakang." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan lokasi-lokasi yang dimaksudnya di peta yang terbentang di atas meja. Sangjoon tampak memikirkan ucapan putrinya. Dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, mengakui bahwa ucapan putrinya itu benar.

"Wah, sejak kapan kau bisa merancang strategi, Baek?"

"Sejak aku bisa memegang busur panah dengan benar. Kalau ayah ingin berbicara denganku, aku ada di perpustakaan." ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku putrinya itu.

* * *

"Lunaela, kau siap? Ini adalah pertempuran pertamamu kan?" tanya Krystal, kawan Baekhyun sejak kecil yang juga akan ikut serta dalam pertempuran kali ini, yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sibuk memoles busur dan memastikan talinya terpasang dengan benar, tak lupa juga mengalunkan mantra dengan lembut untuk memperkuat busurnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Krystal tadi.

"Ini juga pertempuran pertamaku, mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir" ucap Krystal lirih, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan dan alunan mantra yang sedari tadi dialunkannya untuk memperkuat busurnya.

"_Weis jierda, Krystal-ilsa?_" _Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, kasihku Krystal?_

"_Nei fiskla draumr kopa, nei deist" Aku sudah melihatnya melalui Tatapan Mimpi, aku mati._

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Krystal, yang mulai menangis dan berusaha untuk tidak percaya. Krystal adalah salah satu dari mereka yang bisa mengintip masa depan, para Eldrvarya. Dan apa yang telah Krystal lihat belum pernah salah sampai saat ini.

"Krys, dengar, kau tahu bahwa Eldrvarya tidak bisa melihat masa depan mereka sendiri. Bisa saja itu salah." Kata Baekhyun sembari menenangkan Naina yang menangis.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati, Krys'

* * *

Hari masihlah muda, tetapi itu tidak menjadi hambatan bagi mereka yang akan menuju Dawngard hari ini. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Krystal.

"Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu dua hari. Persiapkanlah diri kalian. Serigala-serigala kotor itu pasti sudah berada disana menunggu kita saat senja besok. Ingat, kalian tahu bagaimana cara untuk membunuh serigala-serigala itu. Janganlah ragu-ragu, sedetik saja kau ragu, nasibmu bisa berubah." Ucap Sangjoon yang diiyakan oleh seluruh pasukannya.

Baekhyun memakai tunik berwarna ungu tua hari ini, busurnya terselimpang di pundaknya. Rambut pirangnya diikat agar tidak mengganggu. Begitu pula Krystal. Bedanya Naina mengenakan tunik warna hitam, dan rambutnya yang sewarna tembaga disanggul.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!"

* * *

Senja.

Baekhyun bergerak maju bersama para pemanahnya untuk menyelinap ke daerah lawan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi insting Baekhyun untuk menemukan target pertamanya, manusia serigala muda tak jauh dari mereka. Nampaknya manusia serigala itu tidak menyadari kehadiran pasukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyerigai, membidikkan panahnya tepat ke jantung manusia serigala tersebut, lalu melepaskan anak panahnya. Manusia serigala itu jatuh, tak bernyawa.

Krystal yang berada di belakang Baekhyun mengangguk, tanda mereka bisa maju lebih jauh. Baekhyun pun tanpa ragu memimpin pasukan kecil mereka maju, dan mereka pun menemukan perkemahan para manusia serigala itu.

Baekhyun memberikan kode pada perapal mantra di belakangnya untuk memberitahu perapal lain yang berada di sisi lain hutan, tempat pasukan ayahnya menunggu. Baekhyun tahu, pasukan ayahnya akan tiba tak lama lagi, mereka hanya perlu menunggu tanpa ketahuan. Namun sayangnya...

_Whuut.. jleb._

Baekhyun terbelalak, anak panah yang tadi ditembakkannya baru saja melewati kepalanya sepersekian senti, dan gantinya menancap tepat di antara mata perapal mantra tadi. Krystal menutup mulut agar tidak menjerit. Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan diri pada perkemahan manusia serigala beberapa meter di depannya.

'Sialan, kami ketahuan'

**TBC**

* * *

Oke. chapter 1. ini bener" cuma ganti sedikit dari yang asli.. karena yang asli pun bakal ttep bunny lanjutkan, tapi jauh lebih western. akan ada total tiga versi sebenarnya dari cerita ini, versi originalnya yang murni fantasi, yang ini, dan english ver. Bunny harap kalian suka sama versi yang ini. ini versi yang lebih 'bersih'. tapi kalau kalian mau baca versi aslinya, kalian bisa pm bunny minta link blogspot bunny, di sana uda ada chapter dua nya..

so, lastly, jangan lupa review oke!


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful Night

**TWO MOONS**

**copyright by BunnySyong a.k.a Choi Hanra**

**A ChanBaek fanfiction, other pair might appear**

**Genre(s): Fantasy, romance, Angst, Supernatural**

**Warnings: a bit western, typo, unidentified plot, alur kacau dan lambat.**

**DLDR!**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, melihat perapal mantranya tewas. Krystal gemetar. Anggota pasukan yang lain pun tak kalah terkejut. Baekhyun kembali sadar, dan kembali berpikir. Dilihatnya kembali kemah para _werewolves_ tadi. Sepertinya _werewolf_ tadi hanya melihat dan menyadari _elven_, Baekhyun mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk berkomunikasi dengan pikirannya. Dikontaknya Krystal, menyuruhnya mundur, bersembunyi dan menunggu komando darinya.

"Hei, kau. Aku tahu kau disana. Keluarlah! Kau yang keluar atau kau mau aku memberi tahu kawananku?"

"Tidak sabar sekali kau ini. Apakah semua klan _werewolves_ tempramental dan tidak sabaran sepertimu?" ucap Baekhyun tenang sembari melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Diam kau, elf. Sekarang katakan siapa kau dan apa urusanmu disini." Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati, sekarang dia hanya perlu menjalankan skenarionya dan berakting dengan baik.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah elf desa. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang berburu. Aku salah melihat kawanmu itu dan tanpa sengaja menembakkan panah langsung ke jantungnya." dusta Baekhyun lancar. _Werewolf_ tadi tampak bingung. Tidak sia-sia dia mengambil kelas drama sewaktu di Theiran untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya.

"Benarkah itu elf? Kemarikan busurmu, biar kulihat." Baekhyun memberikan busurnya, tapi tanpa semua orang sadar ia telah menyembunyikan simbol kelurga Byun yang tercetak di busurnya dengan mantra yang super halus. Sepertinya _werewolf_ tadi tidak menemukan adanya keganjilan pada busur Baekhyun. Mendadak sebuah _smirk_ terlukis di wajah manis Baekhyun .

"Masih tidak sadar juga? Kau memang bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan. Seketika itu pula _werewolf _tadi terjatuh ke tanah, tidak bernyawa. Baekhyun mengambil busurnya yang tergeletak di tanah, berbalik dan melihat Krystal yang terlihat agak pucat, karena dialah yang baru saja memantrai _werewolf_ tadi.

"Krys_-ilsa, nei meistleir" kasihku Krystal, maafkan aku._

_"Geilst" Tidak apa-apa_

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, memeriksa sekali lagi _camp werewolves_ yang baru ditemukannya. Merasa aman, Baekhyun menginstruksikan perapal mantranya untuk mengirim pesan kepada ayahnya.

* * *

"Hei, _Dragonborn_!"

Orang yang dipanggil '_dragonborn'_ itupun menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata seorang _werewolf_ muda bernama Kim JOngdae. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya '_dragonborn' _adalah panglima muda pasukan _werewolves_ yang berperang di tanah Dawngard ini, Park Chanyeol, salah satu dari yang tersisa dari kaum _dragonborn_, mereka yang dibesarkan oleh naga sejak baru lahir. Para _dragonborn_ mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan naga, seperti _firebreath_ dan lain-lain. Kemampuan regenerasi mereka pun luar biasa. Namun sayang saat Perang Rusghort berlangsung, sebagian besar dari mereka tewas di bantai.

"Ada apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengangguku?" ucapnya dingin. _Werewolf_ muda yang tadi bertanya menelan ludah, tanda mulai terintimidasi.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku yakin kau mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan Yeol." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku menemukan ini tadi pagi di perbatasan _camp_. Kuyakin kau mengenalinya." Ucap Sehun sembari mengeluarkan seutas pita ungu dari saku rompinya. Chanyeol mengambil pita tersebut dan membauinya, lalu paras tampannya tampak terkejut.

"Kau yakin? Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin ada disini sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol yang lalu mengembalikan pita tadi kepada Jongdae, yang lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyimpannya dengan alasan jika pita itu ditemukan oleh prajurit lain, akan ada kemungkinan ayahnya, Jendral Utama pasukan mereka akan langsung memerintahkan penyerangan.

"Simpanlah. Oh iya, _farthen_ memanggilmu tadi. Kurasa sekarang dia hampir meledak karena gelisah menunggumu. Sebaiknya kau ikut sekarang." Ucap Jongdae sambil berlalu pergi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengibaskan debu dari celananya dan lalu berjalan santai mengikuti Jongdae ke tengah_ camp_, tempat tenda para Jendral berada.

'_Pita itu bukan milikmu kan? Kau tidak berada disini kan? Kumohon, jangan. Kumohon dengan sangat, aku tidak bisa melihatmu turun ke medan perang.'_

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi _camp_ _werewolves_ yang tidak terlalu ramai, menyapa saudara-saudaranya para _werewolf_ yang sedang beristirahat santai di depan tenda masing-masing ataupun duduk bersama di dekat api unggun sambil menegak brendi.

"Yeol! Kemarilah dan duduk bersama kami!"

"Panglima, beristirahatlah sejenak disini!"

"Hei _dragonborn_, kau tidak lelah? Kau tampak banyak pikiran"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya singkat sebagai jawaban atas seruan-seruan dari pasukannya. Setelah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan bergabung nanti setelah urusannya selesai dan kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenda milik Jendral Jongwoon, ayah Jongdae.

"Jendral, ini aku."

"Masuklah Yeol, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin" sambut sang jendral saat melihat kepala Chanyeol yang menyembul dari pintu tendanya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan duduk di depan sang jendral.

Jendral Kim Jongwoon, salah satu jendral utama kaum _werewolf_ adalah seorang _werewolf_ tangguh dengan wajah yang entah bagaimana dijelaskannya, tetapi menurut orang-orang, jendral satu ini berwajah batok dan dilengkapi pula dengan ukuran kepala yang diatas rata-rata. Tetapi jendral ini tak pernah gagal membuat prajurit-prajurit muda _respect_ padanya berkat mata coklatnya yang bersinar-sinar tetapi tetap penuh ketegasan. Rambutnya yang hitam sebahu sudah mulai dihiasi dengan helaian-helaian rambut putih. Dengan badan yang tinggi tegap, tentu tak ada yang mengira jendral satu ini adalah orang yang humoris.

"Ada apa jendral memanggilku?"

Jongwoom bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dimana terletak sebilah pedang merah darah yang hampir transparan. Lalu berbalik dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini Yeol, tapi dua penjaga kita tewas senja tadi. Aku yakin, siapapun atau apapun yang membunuhnya sangatlah luar biasa. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi benak kedua penjaga itu dilingkupi mantra yang sangat rumit." Ucap Jongwoon sambil menghela nafas. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia menemukan kejanggalan.

"Kau yakin dia dibunuh dengan mantra?"

"Tentu. Tak ada bekas luka di tubuh yang seorang, sedangkan yang satunya menghilang. Tapi telapak tangan penjaga yang kita temukan memerah, entah kenapa. Tapi kurasa itu karena dia berlatih terlalu sering, rekan-rekannya berkata padaku bahwa ia adalah tentara baru yang tidak cukup percaya diri." Jelas Jongwoon.

"Hm? Apakah dia _shifter_?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongwoon menggeleng, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman pahit.

"Maafkan aku jendral. Aku tidak tahu dia bukan _shifter_. Aku yang mengatur giliran jaga, jadi ini adalah kesalahanku." Jongwoon menggeleng sekilas.

"Tidak nak, ini kesalahanku juga. Aku tidak mendata ulang para _non-shifter_ yang ikut pasukan kita. Tapi Yeol, aku menemukan jejak bau _elven_ di hutan saat aku kesana untuk mengecek lokasi ditemukannya mayat tadi, dan sangat disayangkan, kita harus bergerak besok. Sekarang kau pergilah, beristirahatlah panglima muda. Aku ingin kau dalam kondisi sehat besok" tandas Jongwoon. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Dipenuhinya paru-paru manusianya dengan udara malam yang dingin, dan lalu menghembuskannya dalam satu hembusan panjang. Ditujukannya pandangannya ke atas, pada langit malam yang kelam, dimana sumber kekuatan dan cintanya bertahta berselimutkan awan tipis.

'_Kuharap besok tidak akan merubah sejarah. Dan aku masih berharap bahwa ini bukan milikmu. Tapi, jikalau benar ini milimu, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Aku yakin kau mendengarku saat ini. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun.'_

**_TBC_**_ (very soon)_

* * *

EAAAA BUNNY APDET AKHIRNYA HADOH GUE HIATUS LAMA BANGET

melihat review dan tanggapan kalian di chapter kemarin, bunny jadi lumayan percaya diri buat melanjutkan ff ini, semoga sampai akhirpun akan tetap banyak tanggapan-tanggapan seperti itu ^^

dan bunny minta maaf juga sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan apdet yang super parah ini. dua ff lain macam terlantar gitu hiks bunny sedang mengusahakan untuk memperbaiki plot chapter 9 LTIFY yang amat sangat berantakan, akan bunny update secepatnya ^^

oh ya, SELAMAT NATAL9for those who celebrate) DAN TAHUN BARU YAA SEMUANYAAA ^^^^

Lastly, review please?


	4. Chapter 3: Separation and Ecounter

**TWO MOONS**

**copyright by BunnySyong a.k.a Choi Hanra**

**A ChanBaek fanfiction, other pair might appear**

**Genre(s): Fantasy, romance, Angst, Supernatural**

**Warnings: a bit western, typo, unidentified plot, alur kacau dan lambat.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SEPARATION AND ECOUNTER

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesusaikan pengelihatannya dengan cahaya remang-remang di dalam tendanya. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya yang kaku karena semalaman hanya tidur berlapis sebuah matras tipis. Meskipun panglima muda ini sudah terbiasa dengan alam, maka panglima muda ini bisa tidur dimanapun, apapun kondisinya. Tidak, bahkan sisi manusia Chanyeol bisa menjerit jika tidak dipenuhi haknya.

Samar-samar kelima inderanya mulai bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Matanya sudah bisa melihat dalam cahaya yang minim, penciumannya tahu bahwa di luar sana embun sudah membasahi tanah perkemahan mereka, bahkan lidahnya sudah bisa mengecap rasa angin yang masuk lewat bukaan kecil di tendanya. Bahkan tanpa perlu membuka pintu tendapun Chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa Sehun sudah berjalan ke arah tendanya dari sisi lain perkemahan. Chanyeol sangat mengenal bau temannya itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang dan duduk bersila sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kembali diingatnya hari ini mereka akan berperang melawan kaum _elven_, dan pita ungu yang kemarin diberikan Sehun padanya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hei, Yeol. Sudah bangun, pangeran tampan?"

Chanyeol mendelik pada Sehun yang sudah terkekeh pelan. Bukan salah Sehun kalau dia memanggil Chanyeol pangeran. Pemuda itu baru berusia 15 tahun, dan sudah menjadi panglima. Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah dianggap dewasa menurut kaum _werewolves._ Dan penampilan pemuda itu sungguh, jika ada yang bilang dia pangeran, maka semua orang akan percaya.

"Apa maumu? Aku sudah bangun bahkan sejak kau baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tenda ayahmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya. Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga, ini masih subuh dan kau sudah memasang tampang seperti itu Yeol? Sepanjang harimu bisa kelam!" canda Sehun yang hanya dibalas Chanyeol dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Sehun mengerti, sangat mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu sedang banyak pikiran. Ini adalah perang pertamanya sejak dia dilantik menjadi Panglima Muda. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah berkali-kali ikut peperangan semacam ini.

"Tanpa perlu kau bilang pun aku tahu hari ini akan jadi sekelam jelaga." Desis Chanyeol yang kini tengah memandangi kedua tangannya. Sehun menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Panglima Muda bertingkah macam anak remaja yang tengah kasmaran seperti itu? Oke, Chanyeol memang masih remaja, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menjadi remaja.

"Yeol, lihat aku. Aku tahu kau takut, aku pun begitu. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau Panglima Muda dan aku anak Jendral. Kita harus bisa memberi suntikan moral dan semangat bagi pasukan kita. Sudah, cucilah wajahmu dan berganti pakaianlah. Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Kata Sehun santai sembari bergerak keluar tenda Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan melakukan segala hal yang Sehun katakan.

* * *

Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan dan lalu mengikatnya dengan pita cadangan. Pita rambutnya terjatuh entah dimana dan Baekhyun sungguh merutuki kebodohannya itu. Selain karena kini rambutnya berantakan, kaum _werewolf_ itu pasti sekarang bisa membauinya. Tangannya bergerak menggulung rambutnya keatas, membentuk sebuah cepol ketat yang sedikit berantakan dengan sedikit anak rambut yang berjatuhan membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa elf.

"Baekhyunnie, berhentilah mengutuk. Kau tahu, kalau itu mantra kurasa sudah setengah populasi Liestaum mati terbakar."

Teguran Krystal tidak dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menggerutu. Melihat rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan itu, Krystal beringsut mengambil sikat rambut yang dibawanya dan melepaskan ikatan rambut Baekhyun. Disisirnya rambut pirang pucat milik Baekhyun hingga halus yang kemudian diikatnya menjadi sebuah ekor kuda yang rapi sehingga mengekspos bagian tengkuknya yang putih.

"Nah, kalau seperti ini kau lebih cantik, Putri." Canda Krystal santai yang dibalas dengan gerutuan Baekhyun. Krystal sampai heran, gadis 13 tahun itu sudah menggerutu sepanjang pagi dan kini dia masih bisa menggerutu? Memangnya berapa banyak kata kasar yang ada di kamus gadis itu?

* * *

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling perkemahan mereka sepintas, berusaha mengingat suara tawa yang muncul disana-sini karena gurauan ringan yang dilontarkan sesama prajurit. Hati kecilnya menjerit, menolak fakta bahwa mungkin hanya setengah yang tersisa dari pasukannya. Beberapa yang beruntung akan kembali dengan baik-baik saja atau hanya sedikit terluka. Yang sedikit kurang beruntung akan kembali tanpa anggota tubuh yang lengkap, dan yang kembali dari sisanya adalah nama dan penghormatan.

"Yeol, kau oke?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, menemukan Jongwoon sudah duduk di sampingnya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mencatat dalam hati untuk menanyakan trik tersenyum bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini pada Jongwoon nanti.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongwoon. Terlalu banyak hal yang bermaraton di pikirannya. Melihat itu, Jongwoon menepuk pundak Chanyeol, berusaha memberi panglima muda itu semangat dan suntikan moral. Usahanya tampak berhasil, wajah tegang Chanyeol tampak lebik rileks. Jendral itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan mengibaskan debu dari celananya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Nah, ayo kita bergerak."

* * *

Pasukan Baekhyun bergerak dengan kecepatan megerikan, dalam sekejap mereka sudah kembali berada di perbatasan tempat kemarin mereka membunuh dua prajurit dari pihak lawan. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat semangat, Krystal tampak pucat. Ingatannya kembali pada ramalan yang dia buat tanpa sengaja beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Sang Terpilih akan kehilangan matanya dan pergi menyebrangi jurang dalam ke Kegelapan yang hampir abadi.'_

"Krys-_aire_, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat." Ujar salah satu pemanah yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Krystal. Krystal menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban dan menatap pemanah itu penuh arti. Tentu saja Krystal tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tahu jelas siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Sang Terpilih' dalam ramalannya. Baekhyun, kawannya itu memang spesial sedari kecil. Dan Krystal juga tahu jelas, bahwa yang dimaksud dengan 'mata' Baekhyun adalah dirinya, Eldrvarya pribadi Baekhyun. Ramalan itu secara jelas menjeritkan kematian padanya dan kematiannya tidak akan membawa hal yang baik.

Baekhyun memberi kode pada pasukannya untuk bersembunyi, sedangkan dia menarik nafas dalam dan bergerak maju sendirian, memastikan keadaan aman bagi pasukannya. Baekhyun tahu berdasarkan pada insting bahwa pasukan ayahnya ada di sebelah timurnya, tidak terlalu jauh. Bagitu Baekhyun menembakkan panah pertamanya, maka pasukan ayahnya akan bergerak dan mengepung kemah para _werewolves_ itu.

Setelah memastikan situasi aman, Baekhyun kembali ke pasukannya dan diam-diam meminta Krystal agar menyatukan benak mereka berdua. Krystal kuat, tapi dia adalah mata kaki Achilles bagi Baekhyun di peperangan ini. Baekhyun harus bisa memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan tetap aman selama pertempuran. Tetapi Baekhyun juga tahu, saat mereka menyatukan benak, setiap luka fisik yang diterima Baekhyun, Krystal juga akan merasakan sakitnya, juga sebaliknya, setiap mantra yang Krystal ucapkan, energi Baekhyun akan ikut termakan. Dan jika kematian menjemput salah satu dari mereka, maka mereka berdua akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

"Hyunnie, ada _werewolves_ dekat sini. Mereka bergerak." Bisik Krystal. Baekhyun menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya, begitu juga dengan seluruh pasukannya. Baekhyun memberi kode pada pasukan panahnya untuk berpencar dan pasukan pedangnya maju, menjadi umpan. Baekhyun dan Krystal sendiri ikut dalam pasukan umpan itu.

Baekhyun bisa melihat prajurit _werewolves_ dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Pasukan ayahnya sudah dekat dan dia hanya tinggal memulai perang ini. Begitu anak panahnya lepas dari busur, pilihannya hanyalah menyerang atau diserang.

Baekhyun membidikan anak panahnya kearah _werewolf_ pertama yang mengekspos dirinya. Segera dilepaskannya anak panah itu dari busurnya dan anak panah itu menancap lima senti di sebelah kepala _werewolf_ tadi, memicu keributan di kawanannya. Baekhyun memang sengaja tidak membidik titik vital _werewolf_ tadi, karena peranan pasukan umpan hanyalah untuk membuat pihak lawan bingung. Pasukan panah Baekhyun tampak menyadari tembakan tadi, tanda untuk memulai strategi mereka. Tampak anak panah yang melesat dari berbagai arah, tetapi tidak satupun anak panah itu yang menancap di tubuh para _werewolves_. Para _werewolves_ itupun tampak panik, melihat seragan dari berbagai arah.

Dan disaat seperti itulah terdengar raungan marah dari kawanan itu.

Krystal mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Benaknya yang tiba-tiba kabur dan tidak jelas juga membuat Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun merasa sesuatu terjadi dalam dirinya, seperti raungan tadi memicu suatu reaksi aneh dan asing bagi tubuhnya. Tubuh Baekhyun seperti _mengenali_ raungan tadi.

Baekhyun berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran tadi dari benaknya, mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi asing yang familiar. Ingin rasanya Luna melempar busurnya dan berlari ke arah raungan tadi berasal.

Krystal menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, benaknya menekan benak Baekhyun lembut sembari menyalurkan mantra sederhana tanpa sihir yang bertujuan agar benak Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dan berhenti menggeliat. Krystal sendiri merasakan sesuatu setelah mendengar raungan tadi.

'_Sudah saatnya, mata Sang Terpilih akan terambil dan Sang Terpilih yang buta akan menyebrangi jurang dengan Kegelapan disisinya.'_

Dan seiring suara berbisik itu membisiki alam bawah sadar Naina, Perang Dataran Dawngard dimulai.

* * *

Chanyeol terengah.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, pasukan elitnya hanya tinggal tersisa setengah. Serangan anak panah yang membabi buta di perbatasan tadi sungguh membuat pasukannya kacau balau. Pasukan Sehun yang berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan pasukannya pun mengalami hal yang sama. Prajurit-prajurit _non-shifter_ panik, dan para _shifter_ tanpa pikir panjang segera berubah wujud.

Kembali dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah berada disampingnya dengan kondisi yang tidak kalah berantakan dengan Chanyeol. Strategi para _elven_ kali ini sungguh berbeda dengan pola yang selalu mereka gunakan di peperangan-peperangan sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka memiliki perancang strategi yang baru yang jelas lebih hebat daripada perancang strategi yang sebelumnya.

Dua jam lalu, ketika serangan itu dimulai, Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan raungan marahnya yang pertama sebagai Panglima Muda. Sejak diangkat sebagai panglima oleh Jongwoon, Chanyeol sungguh sangat menata rapi emosinya, tetapi begitu menyadari siapa dibalik semua serangan anak panah di perbatasan, benteng yang dibangun Chanyeol dengan rapi runtuh sepenuhnya.

Dia menyadari Baekhyun ada di perbatasan.

Dia menyadari Baekhyun adalah perancang strategi baru kaum elf.

Dia menyadari Baekhyun dalam bahaya yang luar biasa besar.

Sehun tahu bahwa sahabatnya memiliki alasan sentimental kenapa dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan keluarga Reiheym yang sudah dia pahami sejak lama. Chanyeol tidak ingin sesorang terluka. Dan seseorang itu ada disini, mengumpankan dirinya. Sehun tahu Chanyeol menyimpan sesuatu dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Itulah alasan dia memberikan pita rambut Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol bergerak pasti kearah perbatasan, tempat Baekhyun berada. Sehun yang tahu rencana temannya itu berusaha menghentikannya, yang tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol. Panglima Muda itu sudah mengganti prioritasnya dalam perang ini. Prioritasnya tak lagi memenangkan perang, melainkan keselamatan Baekhyun.

Saat itulah Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun. Busur tergenggam di tangannya. Luka yang ditorehkan cakar salah satu rekannya tampak begitu mengerikan, menganga dalam dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Napasnya terengah dan pendek-pendek. Hati Chanyeol nyeri membayangkan berapa banyak pasukannya yang harus dan sudah Baekhyun habisi.

Krystal menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, wajahnya masih persis sama seperti saat masa kanak-kanak mereka, juga caranya menatap Baekhyun. Semuanya masih persis sama.

Sebuah alarm berdering di kepala Krystal. Ada yang membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun. Sesuatu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah barat, arah yang dibelakangi Baekhyun. Matanya terbelalak melihat sesosok prajurit musuh yang membidikan panahnya pada Baekhyun. Reflek kedua kaki Krystal membawanya bergerak kearah Luna.

"LUNA, AWAS!"

Prajurit itu melepaskan anak panahnya, Krystal tanpa sadar langsung melepaskan mantra begitu dirinya berada di belakang Baekhyun dan membunuh prajurit itu, kematian yang cepat. Krystal sudah seja tadi memutuskan kontak benaknya dengan Baekhyun, itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan ancaman bahaya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya.

Panah yang dilepaskan prajurit tadi menembus tubuh Krystal, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Ujung anak panah menyembul di punggungnya. Baekhyun terpaku melihat tubuh Krystal yang ambruk ke depan. Air mata merebak di mata Baekhyun begitu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di samping Krystal. Diraih dan dibaliknya tubuh temannya itu ke pangkuannya dan memaksa temannya itu untuk menatap matanya.

Krystal menatap Baekhyun sayu, darah menyembur dari mulutnya seiring tarikan nafasnya yang berantakan. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata.

"Krys. Krystal, bertahanlah kumohon.." ucap Baekhyun lirih sembari terisak. Krystal menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi Baek. Setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkan Tuanku." Bisik Krystal.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Krystal yang ada di pipinya dan dikecupnya tangan sahabatnya itu. Air mata mengalir lebih deras dari kedua matanya. Krystal hanya bisa tetap tersenyum pada gadis itu dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang masih terpaku menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, aku titip dia padamu." Ujar Krystal perlahan, namun telinga Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang disampaikan _alfakyn_ itu dan menangguk. Krystal kembali menatap Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya Baek, bersiaplah. Aku akan merindukanmu, _milady_."

Krystal menutup matanya perlahan dan menghela nafas terakhirnya. Baekhyun terdiam, bahunya berguncang karena tangis. Dijeritkannya nama Krystal ke langit, mendeklarasikan rasa sedihnya. Dia tak hanya kehilangan seorang perapal mantra dan prajurit yang hebat. Dia juga kehilangan teman dan saudaranya.

Baekhyun kembali menjerit, tetapi bukan karena sedih, melaikan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Dadanya terasa panas, kepalanya berputar, perutnya mual dan mulutnya terasa kering. Tangannya mencengkram begian dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada. Dicobanya berdiri, namun dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri. Chanyeol bergegas mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih tangan gadis itu. Kulitnya tampak merah dan melepuh, nafasnya tersengal. Chanyeol bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam tubuh Baekhyun, seolah-olah sesuatu akan meledak dari tubuh gadis itu. Seketika itu pula Chanyeol melihat sebuah tato hitam familiar tergambar di dada gadis itu, tepat dibawah tulang selangkanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, pantas selama ini dia tidak bisa melacak Baekhyun, meskipun sudah meninggalkan tanda itu padanya. Krystal menyembunyikan keberadaan tanda itu dengan hidupnya. Selama dirinya bernafas maka Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa dilacak oleh Chanyeol atau serigala manapun dan gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengingat Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, setelah kematian Krystal, tato itu kembali muncul.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memuji kepandaian Krystal, dia menyisipkan mantra kecil yang akan memicu ledakan energi dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Cara yang menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun, tapi ledakan itu akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari orang-orang jahat.

Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu, setengah tertutup. Nafas pendek-pendek keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol bisa merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu menurun, bukan pertanda baik. Sebentar lagi.

"SEHUN! LARI! SEMBUNYIKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di posisinya sejak awal. Sehun sadar akan peringatan Chanyeol dan segera merubah wujudnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wjah gadis itu di dadanya.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun pingsan dan gelombang energi luar biasa besar bisa dirasakan sampai penjuru Liestaum yang paling tersembunyi. Ledakan energi yang memusnahkan segala makhluk yang tidak membawa sihir dalam darah mereka dalam radius 2 mil.

* * *

Sangjoon menggebrak mejanya gusar. Putrinya hilang dalam medan perang. Sudah dikerahkannya pasukan untuk mencari putrinya di seluruh penjuru Dawngard dan yang mereka semua kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"_Master._"

Sangjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Ryeowook di pintu ruang kerjanya, sepucuk surat tergenggam di tangannya. Ryeowook melangkah maju dengan mantap dan anggun, lalu meletakkan surat itu di meja Sangjoon dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kerja tuannya itu.

Sangjoon membuka surat itu dan membacanya sepintas. Dihelanya nafas panjang dan dibakarnya surat itu dengan api dari tangannya. Surat itu membawa sedikit ketenangan bagi hatinya. Surat itu membawa kabar bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Tetapi Sangjoon tahu, siapapun yang menulis surat itu bukanlah putrinya dan siapapun yang menulis surat itu tidak punya intensi untuk memberitahu dimana Baekhyun.

"Ryeowook!" serunya memanggil pelayan setianya itu. Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook sudah sampai di ruangan kerja Sangjoon. "Ya, _master_."

"Panggil Kris pulang. Dia harus membawa Baekhyun pulang."

**TBC**

* * *

NYENYENYENYE GUE UPDATE

HAdeh ini panjang banget TT gue sedih ngetiknya... feel adegan fightnya gadapet, jadinya shameful banget gini aaaaa gue sedihhhh

OKEY. sekian dulu yaaa, akan coba bunny update sesering mungkinnn

dan bytheway, buat chingudeul sekalian yang kena banjir, himnae! stay strong yaa, semoga banjirnya cepet pergi dan gabalik-balik lagi..

dan buat kalian yang punya kkt, buat yang mau add bunny silakan! uname Bunny: shasashasyong

let's be friends, ne?

ANNYEONGG

THANKS TO:ALL MY REVIEWERS, READERS, SIDERS, FOLLOWERS, DAN SEMUA YANG MEMFAVORITKAN FF INI.

THIS FF WILL BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU. YOURE AMAZING.


End file.
